


Walking in the Dark

by lesbianmezzo, meggysmeg



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmezzo/pseuds/lesbianmezzo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggysmeg/pseuds/meggysmeg
Summary: There was only one other elder who knew he had a habit of sleep walking and he was away on a trip.





	

PopTarts had had to go back to America for a while, visit some family and all that jazz. He was the only Elder who was "aware" of Connors little "issue" the issue being sleep walking. By some sheer miracle, be it luck or the work of Heavenly Father none of the elders had heard him talking in his sleep or moving round the kitchen at night, that's all except PopTarts who was a light sleeper and would be woken by the slightest mumble from his mission companion. 

PopTarts was the person who would find Connor when he went off wandering be it into the kitchen or on to the roof (both missionaries have no clue how he got up there). But now that PopTarts was away there was no one to stop him from getting himself into trouble. Connor would have locked the door if he could but of course he and PT got stuck with the dodgy door, just his luck. 

Con slipped into bed and lay down, he waited, waited for the hell dreams and the sleep walking that would eventually follow. Eventually he fell asleep and by one in the morning he was walking. 

Connor left his room and made his way through the living room, he then went to the front door and opened it. He walked out of the mission hut and kept going. 

* * *

_The next morning_

'Has anyone seen Elder McKinley?' Kevin asked 

'Isn't he in his room?' James said 

'I've already checked there Elder Church.' Kevin sighed 'you've been here longer than me, do you have any idea where Con... Elder McKinley goes when he wants to be alone?' 

'His room'  

'Very helpful, thank you' Kevin snapped, he sighed 'sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just don't know where he could have got to' 

* * *

 

Connor awoke in a small, dark room but it wasn't his small dark room. He was on the floor and the smell of piss was evident. 

He pushed himself into a seated position and he looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of makeshift cell, it was small and grimy and reeked. McKinley stood up and moved to the door, he banged on it.

'Hello? Anybody there?' He called 

A panel in the door slid open and a pair of dark eyes stared at him, the face moved away from the door and yelled something in the local language. The panel was then closed. 

Connor stood at the door anxiously, as he heard it being unlocked he moved back a little bit. The door flew open to reveal a tall, buff Ugandan standing there. 

'I am General Coney’ he barked ‘who are you?’

‘I’m Elder Connor McKinley of the church of Jesus Christ of latter day saints’ he stuttered 

‘Why did you come here?’ The General ordered 

‘To Uganda? I was sent by the church’ 

‘No not to Uganda, I do not care why you are in this country. Why did you come to my camp?’ 

‘I… uh… I don’t really know. I sleepwalk and must have wandered here in the night’ 

‘LIES!!’ The General turned to one of his guards and gave him some orders in their native tongue before leaving, the door slamming behind him. 

* * *

 

‘He’s not in the village’ Elder Neeley reported. Kevin fidgeted nervously with the friendship bracelet he always wore on his wrist; it had been a gift from Arnold. His mission companion had made it for him when he found out how insecure Kevin really was and now it was like a life line, whenever he was nervous he fiddled with it and whenever he doubted his self-worth it reminded him how loved he was.  

‘If he isn’t in the village where else would he be?’ Kevin asked 

‘Maybe he just snapped, you know couldn’t take it anymore and just ran off’ Elder Zelder commented 

‘No, no, no, Elder McKinley would never do that’ Elder Schrader pointed out 

‘Do you think we should call PT, he might have some clue where he might be, you know like magical mission companion senses, so he can like know where he is’ Arnold suggested 

‘I don’t think that’s a good idea’ Kevin said ‘Plus he’d be on the plane by now considering he left yesterday’ 

At that moment the door was opened, the Elders turned hoping it would be their beloved district leader…

‘Poptarts? You’re supposed to be on a plane to America’ Elder Church said 

‘My flight was cancelled so I decided to come back here’ He shrugged. Chris looked around the room ‘Where’s Connor?’ 

‘I think you should sit down Chris’ James steered the small Mormon towards the sofa.

‘Is Connor ok? What’s happened? OMGosh he’s died hasn’t he!’ Poptarts worked himself up thinking only of the worst case scenario. 

Elder Church crouched in front of him and took both of Chris’ small hands in his ‘He’s gone missing Chris, we don’t know where but he’s gone.’ 

Poptarts face fell and the colour drained from his features, a tear rolled gently down his cheek.

‘Hey, hey, shh, it’s ok, we’re going to find him’ James soothed as he whipped the tear away with his thumb.

‘This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have left’ Chris breathed 

‘It’s not your fault’ James said 

‘It is! Connor he… he sleep walks, it’s bad you guys, really bad. This one time I found him on the roof, I don’t know how he got there but he was up there. Because we share a room and I’m such a light sleeper I hear him moving around so I can stop him before he goes too far but… oh heavenly father he could be anywhere by now! If I’d only stayed this could have been avoided’ 

‘Why didn’t you tell one of us?’ Kevin asked softly coming to crouch beside Elder Church 

‘He made me promise not to tell anyone, said he’d be fine, said not to worry’ Chris mumbled 

Elder Church slipped onto the sofa and pulled Poptarts into a tight hug, Chris thrust his face into James’ shoulder to muffle his sobs. James rubbed his back soothingly, whispering soft words into his ear. 

‘Chris do you know where Elder McKinley might have gone?’ Kevin asked, Poptarts shook his head, face still buried in James’ shoulder. 

* * *

 

That night Chris lay in bed staring at the ceiling, he was too worried about his mission companion to sleep. There was a light knock at the door.  

‘Come in’ he called

James slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the small bed ‘Shuffle’ he instructed. Chris moved up and James hopped into the bed with him. Elder Church wrapped his arms around PopTarts and pulled him close, PopTarts wrapped his arms and legs around the other missionary similarly to how a koala would hug a branch. 

'We're going to get through this you know, me and you, together, ok' James whispered 

'I love you' was Chris' only reply 

'I love you too' James smiled and lightly pressed a kiss to the other man’s temple.

* * *

 

'Kev, buddy, calm down' Arnold tried to reason  

'I can't "calm down" Arn, Connors been gone all day, if he wasn't in some sort of trouble he would be back by now' 

'And how do you know that?'

'I just, have a hunch, ok, I'm, worried- we need to do something- I can't just sit here like a worthless...' 

'woah woah, buddy- please- come here, you're getting into another spiral' Arn stood up and moved over to his mission companion pulling him into a huge bear hug 'You're not just... worried... are you?'

'No- you know, Arn, it’s complicated. Guess you should know though. Here goes’ He took a deep breath ‘Arn I have something to tell you- I'm...'

'I know. It's ok. We'll find him. Don't you worry' Arnold rubbed Kevin's back soothingly, his best friend didn't have to tell him that he was gay or that he had a massive crush on Elder McKinley, it was obvious.

'Do you think he...' 

'I'm sure of it. He's going to be thinking of you right now, wherever he is. We'll get some people together- Go looking. We'll find him.'

* * *

Connor lay on the floor staring at the ceiling 'I'm never going to get out of this' he moaned 'I'm going to stay in this cell and rot away!'  

He rolled on to his side 

'What would Kevin do in this situation, sweet, brave, perfect, straight Kevin' 

Connor burst into tears, not caring what anyone outside thought of him. He was 19 going on 20, and this is not where it was supposed to end. It reminded him of some of his earlier hell dreams, before the guilt became... his thoughts. 

He pondered what life would be like in this cell. Would he starve? Would he be killed? Would... would anyone come looking for him?

* * *

_Three days later_

The door to his cell was thrown open and the general and two guards entered. 

'Get up' the General ordered 

Connor hoisted himself up against the wall, he pushed himself off and stumbled forward a little bit. The two guards grabbed him and dragged him out of the room and out of the building. 

Connor tripped and stumbled his way to a truck and squinted against the harsh sun. The truck set off and they drove to Heavenly Father knows where.

* * *

 

_In the village_  

The elders had looked everywhere for Elder McKinley but he was nowhere to be found. The Elders tried to continue their normal daily routines but somehow things just didn't want to go as planned. This was how they'd all ended up in the village with all the villagers surrounded by men with guns, in the center of the gathering there was a clearing and in this clearing there was a tall, muscular Ugandan towering over someone on their knees, face covered. 

'I am General Coney' the man yelled 'I am here to take control. The first thing I am going to do is free you all from religion' 

'And how are you going to do that? Scare us out of believing?' one of the villagers yelled 

The general reached down and pulled the cloth bag off of the figure at his feet. Their head was down so all Kevin could see was the messy mop of ginger hair, the general grabbed a handful of hair and pulled the persons head up, although there was some dried blood on his face and he was paler than usual it was unmistakably Connor McKinley. 

Two of the Generals men came forward and hoisted him up, Con was dragged to the edge of the circle and the General moved to the other side. The General raised his gun and aimed at Connors head, the Ugandans behind the Mormon moved out of the way and the men either side of him moved away too. 

At that moment Kevin knew what he had to do, he ran at Connor as the gun went off and tackled him to the ground only just missing the bullet. At the same moment Naba had run at the General and tackled him to the ground too, she landed a punch to his face and then another before she stood up and walked away. 

Kevin lay on top of Connor slightly out of breath, Connor seemed shocked. Before either of them knew what they were doing Kevin had leaned in to kiss Connor, Connor reciprocated the kiss and they soon forgot where they were, although to be fair Connor probably didn't have a clue in the first place. The two eventually broke apart. 

'Are you ok Connor?' Kevin asked 

'I've been better' he replied honestly 

Kevin got off Connor and helped the latter into a seated position. 

'You look like shit' Kevin told him 

'I feel like shit' Con deadpanned

'You just swore!' Kev pointed out 'you never swear' 

'Thought I could make an exception to the rules all things considered' Connor attempted to smirk 

'Come on, let's get you back to the hut' Kevin helped Connor to stand but when he wobbled Kevin quickly slipped his free arm under his legs and lifted him up bridal style. The two left. 

Arnold ran up to Naba 'Are you alright?' He asked 

'I haven't beat anyone up in a long time, I'm sorry' she apologised 

'That was cool, actually!'

'Are you sure?!'

'YES YOU DECKED A GUY WHO WAS TWICE YOUR SIZE' Arnold practically screamed 

'Well I'm glad you enjoyed it' she giggled 

* * *

Kevin kicked open the door, and rushed to get Connor somewhere comfortable. He went with the sofa, and gently lay Connor down, making sure to avoid any of his obvious injuries. 

‘I should... get you something for the pain...’ Kevin mumbled, running over to the kitchen to search for the first aid box. 

Connor, still out of breath and a little bit dizzy, smiled at him. ‘That was- brave, what you did back there.’

‘What, kissing you?’ Came the reply, possibly a less smooth delivery than it could have been. 

‘I meant saving my life, but that too.’

‘It's nothing, I kind of... had to- didn't I?’ Kevin shrugged, returning with medical supplies, a Poptart, and a glass of water.

‘The kissing or the saving?’

‘Both.’

Connor winced as Kevin cleaned the scrapes and cuts on his arms, and put plasters and bandages over the more severe ones. Connor tried to sit up to take his shoes off, but with a hiss of pain, he fell back against the arm of the sofa. Kevin simply shook his head, and ran a hand through Connor's hair before he helped him take off his shoes and tie. 

‘I can do this myself you know, we all got training-’

‘No, you can't. You're injured. Just rest, and let me clean you up.’

Looking up at Kevin, Connor took in his anxious expression, his short breaths, and shaking frame. He reached up to Kevin and drew a thumb along his cheek. 

‘How long?’ Connor asked in a whisper.

‘I know when I knew- when you found me at the bus station- I was terrified and the first thing I saw when I woke up was you- I knew I was safe.’ Kevin smiled softly. ‘After that, I knew what I felt for you. I had to keep you safe, too.’

With his other hand, Connor seized Kevin's tie and pulled him into another kiss. There were a number of "I love you"s mumbled between them, as Connor pulled Kevin closer, until they were both lying on the sofa.

‘I'm never going to let you get yourself into so much trouble again, Connor McKinley.’ Kevin breathed. He suddenly had a moment of realization 'Connor why are you dressed and wearing shoes if you were sleep walking?' 

'Sometimes I get dressed in my sleep, I've chosen not to question it' Connor attempted to shrug

'You're strange, you know that right' Kevin laughed 

'And you’re not?' Connor countered 

'Touché' Kevin grinned 

* * *

Chris leapt onto James' back 'let's go' the smaller of the two yelled. James moved on at a slow plod 'faster Elder Nostrils' he commanded reaching round to bop Church on the nose. 

'Don't call me that!' James laughed 

'I shall call you what I want until you speed up' PopTarts proclaimed

'Alright, alright, don't get your temple garments in a twist' he laughed before setting off at a sprint

Chris threw his arms out and whooped loudly James just laughed.

 

The two Mormons soon arrived back at their hut, Chris hopped off of James' back and let them in. 

The pair walked in and found Connor and Kevin asleep on the sofa together.

'Didn't take those two long to fall asleep' James smiled softly. Chris attention was taken up by something else.

'The bastards ate one of my PopTarts!' 

'Language' James scolded

'But that was my last one' Chris whined 

'Given the circumstances can't you forgive them?' 

'Nope!' 

'You're like a kid you know' Elder Neeley commented from where he's appeared behind them

'Go away' Chris sulked 

'Come on you' James sighed affectionately dragging Chris out of the doorway.  

**Author's Note:**

> Elder Church and Elder Thomas are weird idiots in love in case you hadn't noticed, this has been a PSA (are PSA's like a legit thing that happens, I dunno. Ok I googled it and it's a blood test but also stands for Public service announcement.) from your friendly neighbourhood Megan


End file.
